We'll Save You I Promise
by Madielysabeth
Summary: The dragon slayers are on a mission to save the ones they care about and nothing is going to get in their way. Can Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, and Romeo survive long enough for their mates to save them? GaLe NaLu Miraxus RoWen T rating but may reach M occasionally
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild hall, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Natsu was trying to kill Gray for calling him flame brain. Jet and Droy were sitting at their usual table before noticing something was off. Jet looks around, scanning the guild before getting up and walking to the bar.

"Hey, Kinana?" Jet says with a fake front of calmness.

"Yeah Jet? She asks with her usual smile.

"Have you seen Levy?Or any of the other girls for that matter?" He asks desperately as he messes with his hands.

"Um..no, all the girls said that they were having a sleepover at Lucy's apartment so the only girls here are gonna be Bisca, Erza when she comes back from her mission, me, Evergreen, and Laki."

Just as Kinana finishes listing the girls who weren't at the sleepover Cana busts in through the guild doors looking more than just a little roughed up.

"Oh my god! Cana?!" Kinana rushes forward as Cana falls to her knees, panting heavily.

"Not...important...get master...watch" Cana mumbles as she thrusts a projection lacrima forward.

By now a crowd has gathered around as Wakaba and Macao rush forward to pick her up and bring her to the infirmary. All was silent until master walks out of his office. Obviously livid that one of his children are hurt. He grabs the lacrima from Kinana and places it on a table so it can project onto the wall.

A pixilated image comes from the lacrima and a man is shown. He had a smug smile on his face as he pushes his greasy green hair out of his impossibly blue eyes.

"Dear fairy tail dragon slayers," he says with a deep voice that could rival Gajeel and Laxus's combined. All eyes quickly fall on Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Natsu.

"I have a...game for you all. I have taken all of your chosen mates" as he explains he pans the lacrima over to a face a wall. Everybody gasps as they see Romeo, Lucy, Mirajane, and Levy strapped to a wall, iv's stuck into their arms and masks on their pale faces. All of the dragon slayers stand up quickly, their eyes wide as they move closer to the projection.

"See now, since you marked your mates, they have traces of your magic in them. The problem is that it's not enough for me to take and keep them alive" he says with a careless shrug. "So what I propose is that you come over here and get them before they run out of magic, but they'll only be released once you give me your magic in exchange." He turns to Levy and taps a machine she's connected to. "I'd say you have...a day and a half before they're all out," he says as he turns back to the lacrima. "I've written the address in draconic at the end of the video and expect you to come alone unless you want me to turn it on high and kill them immediately."

He walks so close to the lacrima that the only thing you can see is his incredibly pale face.

"They've been begging for you, dragon slayers, come get them before I decide to have a little fun with them," he says before turning off the lacrima.

Now all eyes are on the angry dragon slayers, their respective magic swirling around them as they try to control the dragon inside.

Laxus looks over at his grandfather, lightning crackling around him as he does.

"Go for them..bring my children home " Makarov mumbles, obviously trying to control himself.

That was all it took before the dragon slayers rushed out of the guild in search of what idiot took a dragon's mate, especially a dragon from fairy tail.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this is my first story. I'm sorry if it's bad but I'm open to any suggestion you may have for me. Please leave reviews! Hope you guys like it**_


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later.

Cana struggles to rub the sleep out of her eyes, groaning as the bright light of the infirmary lights blinds her momentarily. She looked around for a moment before shooting up in her bed, her memories coming back to what had just happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Makarov chides quietly as he puts his hand on her shoulder, easing her back onto the stack on pillows he somehow moved behind her.

"But..the girls and Romeo.."

"I know, the dragon slayers are on their way now to bring them home, but I need you to tell me how this happened," he says with a comforting smile. Cana nods taking a moment to remember exactly what happened.

"We were all hanging out in Lucy's apartment, it was a normal girls night in for all of us, we have them every month, just sitting around eating and watching videos. We were all about to go to sleep before we heard someone knocking at the door, well more like banging. It was little Romeo. He had been looking for Wendy, which we teased him for awhile about, but we told him she wasn't there cause she was too young. since it was so late we let him stay. We all went to sleep a bit later at maybe 1 am. I woke up right at dawn to a loud bang coming from the far end of the room, wondering what on Earthland was going on I walked towards the sound. When I did I found this guy who was pulling an unconscious Lucy towards a window. I screamed out to the other girls but no one woke we ended up getting into a fight but since my Magic is item based and my cards weren't worn me and I would have brought the whole apartment down if I used the fairy glitter, I lost and I got knocked out again by whatever magic kept everybody asleep the first time. I finally woke up a bit later to find Romeo, Lucy, Levy, and Mira gone. I rushed in here as soon as I could, Though some of the others were still asleep from whatever magic the guy used."

Makarov sighs shaking his head slightly, "thank you Cana, you've been very helpful. Now rest and get better, my child" he says before hopping out of his chair and leaving the infirmary.

The dragon slayers were on their way to the Waas forest just on the outskirts of Fiore. Since the quickest way, there was to get to Clover Town first and walk the rest of the way, they were required to take a train. And much to the males dismay it was going to be a long sat in her seat fidgeting with her hands. Not able to be knocked out by motion sickness like the others she had no other choice but to sit there and worry. She looks over at Gajeel shoots her a sad smile before his face one again becomes pale. Everyone in the guild knew that he had a soft spot for the young dragon slayer.

" we're gonna save em, Wendy, I can promise ya that" he mumbles, anger flashing through his blood red eyes for a moment before his motion sickness overtakes him once again.

"I know..," she says as she stares out the window knowing that Gajeel was just trying to make her feel better and that it wouldn't be this easy

* * *

"Now now little one that's not how you treat the one who decides if you live" he growls Into Romeo's ear as he wiped Romeos spit off his face. The kid had a lot of spunk he had to give that to him, along with the little blue haired bitch, but that wouldn't last for long, fairies were just ugly, useless, powerless creatures without their wings, and he was going to pluck them off as slowly and painfully as possible. He reached to the side and turns up Romeo's machine a bit coaxing a scream from the young boy's throat. He left it like that, watching the young boy deteriorate quicker as he grabbed a knife and walks towards the girls. They all flinch, bruises and cuts covering their bodies and old caked on blood covering their tattered clothes and scalps. He flipped the knife in his hand as he smirks at Levy who decided she wouldn't scream as he drained her power. This enraged him. He got pleasure from the screams and groans from the little bitch, they failed him. He'd get them from her, even if it meant he had to kill her before the iron dragon even got there for her. He had placed cut up her legs and bruised up her ribs from even his softest hits. This one could take a lot of pain, and he was going to be sure to get good use from it. Mirajane and Lucy were still well off in comparison. Other than a few cuts in their face and stomach and blood in their hair from him dragging them around. He traces the knife over Lucy's lower jaw. His head snaps up as he hears something from Lucy, shocked as he assumed that she was unconscious.

"What was that blondie?" He asks as he roughly pulls Lucy's hair causing her to whimper.

"N-Natsu..." she mumbles under her breath.

"The fire dragon correct?" He asks with a smirk. "He'll be here I'm sure," he purrs as he strokes her cheek slowly. "But will you be alive to see it?"

* * *

 _ **okay, guys, I hope you like this one, I'm open to any recommendations anyone might have. I'm aware that this is longer than the last one and I'm hoping you like this so I hope you like it**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just more than a day and the girls time was slowly dwindling down. The man had just gone to get the scraps he would serve and cruelly called dinner, so the girls were locked away in utter darkness, the only sound coming from the vacuum like hum of the machines and the occasional groans coming from their parched throats.

"Levy..." Mirajane groans from the other side of the wall, becoming worried as Levy had been unconscious for more than an hour. A strong blow to the head taking her out almost immediately. Lucy looks over to Mira with a sad look.

"She's out cold, breathing, but she's gonna be out for awhile," she says quietly, silently praying to Mavis that she wouldn't suffer any permanent damage from getting hit so hard.

Mirajane nods, understanding that she would just have to wait it out and hope for the best.

"What about Romeo?" she asks as she tries to look around. Romeo, farthest away from her compared to the others.

Lucy's face immediately turns dark. " I'm not actually sure. The poor kid's getting his magic drained faster than all of us. If anything, he's breathing so shallow that it's barely noticeable, But he wouldn't let him die...he needs us.., I mean at least until the others get here."Lucy whispers as tears of pain and worries stream down her quietly worries if they would even be coming, Knowing that if she voiced this fear that she wouldn't be helping anybody she kept it locked away in her tears. She looks over at Romeo and the girls before her eyes snap to a heavily locked door, the man walking through with a bowl of scraps.

"Mmm, I've got dinner for you little ones," he purrs as he pushes a piece of hair away from Lucy's face. She wrenches her face away, unable to look into the face of such a monster.

"How dare you touch me!?" she snaps, her anger finally getting the best of her. "You coward! you weren't able to take us on without even putting us asleep, you haven't even told us your name" she hisses. "I want to know you name before you're too dead to speak," she says with a growl that could rival Natus's. The man chuckles, finding her spunk amusing.

"My name is Alexander, though I'm sure you'll be hearing it in the paper when it gets around that I killed the four dragon slayers of your guild." He chuckles darkly before shoving a scrap of 'food' into her mouth, moving on and doing the same to Mirajane, who decided it would be wiser to stay quiet and try to think of a plan to get out of this situation in one piece. When he gets over to Levy and Romeo he grabs their heads and slams them together, causing them to rouse from their sleep and making girls to gasp.

"Come on come on, I can't let you guys starve now can i...well, not yet" he says with a snicker as he shoves more of the scraps down their throats, reaching over to Romeo's machine and turning it back to normal so that he would be back on track with the rest of them. It would just be too much work to try and put him on any sort of life support before he took any sky dragon slayer magic from him and his little girlfriend.

He walks back over to Lucy who once again had tears streaming down her cheeks. He runs the back of his hand along the side of her face bringing it down towards her chest slowly causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"DONT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Mira yells, only being able to tolerate so much.

"And just who do you think you're talking to huh?" he asks as he walks up to Mira with an evil smirk. His hand slowly traces up the curves of her body before stopping at her breasts.

"And to think being in a magazine wouldn't pay off" he teased as he traced his hot tongue over her collarbone and down in between her cleavage.

"N-No.. please stop it" Mira groans, struggling to move even an inch away from Alexander.

"Stop?" he asks amusedly. "Oh you poor, naive little thing. We haven't even begun yet...you'll all see what I mean eventually, whether its pain or pleasure. I will get my fill." he growls.

* * *

"Natsu..Gajeel...Laxus" Wendy mumbles as she shakes the boys, the train ride incapacitating them all.

"Mm. whaddya want kid," Gajeel groans, knowing that wendy new better than to wake him up for stupid reasons.

"We're here, come on we can't waste any time!" Wendy says as she picks up her bag and rushes out of her seat, grabbing Natus's scarf and Laxus's coat in the process, not seeing the need to grab Gajeel since he was already in toe.

"I think she's spending too much time with Erza..." Natsu mumbles in a low tone as he watches Laxus's quick nod.

"We're going to the Waas forest, correct? Doesn't that take a day to reach, minimum?"Laxus asks with a knowing tone, bumping into Wendy as she freezes in her tracks.

"It would if I couldn't find out exactly where they were. Alexander only gave us a number of steps to follow, but their scent is still in the air so now I can track them even easier.

"That don't help with the fact that it'll take a day to get into that damned forest" Gajeel grumbles. a specific little blue haired mage on his mind.

"Actually I think I can help with that," Laxus says with a smirk. " I can teleport, but I'll tell you right now that it'll make you sicker than the train ride, hell it might even make Wendy sick," he says with a shrug.

"I didn't care if we get sick. I need to get to Luce," Natsu says, surprising everyone, usually the first person to turn down any other mode of transportation other than walking.

"Let's go then," Laxus says. "Link arms and down let go no matter what, you'll turn into lightning if you do and take my word for it. It hurts like a bitch." Laxus frowns, his eyebrows furrowing with what looks like a painful memory.

They all nod, quickly linking arms and staying close. Laxus closes his eyes and his hair stands up on end. "Let's go save our mates," he says with a smirk as everything around them starts to spark.

* * *

HOLY SHIT GUYS THIS HAS WAY MORE VIEWS THAN I THOUGHT. I know if y'all were to look, it's not many. But in all honesty, I didn't expect any views or saves or anything of the sort so I want you all to now how grateful I am for all of this. I won't be able to update every day like I am now. Honestly im surprised that im able to currently but i hope i can settle into somesort of regular schedule of editing and posting. I hope you guys like this one. Once again all suggestions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragon slayers had been walking for over an hour. Not wanting to risk using too much of Laxus's magic, they were forced to take it as slow as they were willing, given their limited amount of time.

"Wait, guys..." Wendy says as she sniffs the air. "The trail...it stops here but there's such a large trace of magic that they could be right in front of us. It's way too familiar, though..."

"No I feel it too...there's something about that smell, It's muted by all the other Magic, though, "Natsu says as he looks around, knocking on trees to see if there were any sort of hidden doors.

"Yo Flame Brain, get yer ass over here" Gajeel growls as he looks down at the ground. He points to a plethora letters tracing the roots of trees. "They're runes, Shrimps got them all around the house to hide my piles of iron...these look exactly the same. This has to be her magic..I couldn't even smell if since it covered by this asshole..but no one writes runes like Levy," he growls angrily, his magic forming a thin purple cloud around him as his body flashes from skin to iron to reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder quickly causing him to return to flesh.

"Levy taught you to read them, right? Isn't there always some sort of clue or key to be able to break it?" She asks quietly. "Some sort of condition?"

"There usually is, kid...just gimmie a sec," he says as he kneels on the ground, following the words with his fingers before smirking.

"What a smart ass bookworm..she meant a literal key.." he mumbles before turning his hand into an iron skeleton key. "All it says it that you need to know the rule of the key, Levy's usually pretty literal," he says with a smirk. Hoping for the best, he shoves his hand into the ground. Slowly the runes begin to dissipate revealing a small wooden cottage, the windows caked in dust and spider webs and the wood on the porch beginning to splinter dangerously. They all look at each other before smirking. They were ready to get their mates back. Laxus steps forward, looking back at the to signal them to step away. As soon as he did so he zapped the door, easily breaking off the padlocks that riddled the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Alexander growls, his head snapping towards Levy.

She was the one who he forced to make the runes in the first place, he should have expected the smart one to make it easy for them. He wasn't ready for them, they had to be weaker. He had to have more leverage over them fro his plan to work perfectly. He rushes over to the machines turning them all up to 90%.

Screams fill the air as their magic drops to 15%. Their backs arched against the shackles that held them to the wall, tears stream down their faces as they struggled. Alexander stared at them for a second before looking at the cellar door. It wasn't enough..he wanted them begging for mercy.

Their heads snap to look at each other, the screams of their loved ones filling their sensitive ears a soon as they step into the house.

"What the fuck is he doing to them?" Natsu growls, his hair falling to cover and shadow his eyes as his hands ball themselves into fists, smoke starting to emanate from his body, burn patterns appearing under his feet.

"Whatever it is, it'll be the last thing he does," Laxus hisses as lightning crackles around him. He takes a quick step away from Gajeel who was currently switching back and forth from iron, shadow, and skin, his pupil and iris turning a blinding white. Wendy looks back at them before running forward towards a set of stairs leading to the cellar.

"Wendy wait!" Laxus yells, knowing that anyone who could take out Mirajane, Lucy, Levy, and Romeo had to be at least slightly dangerous. Wendy runs down a set of stairs, following Romeo's sent as quickly as she can. 'I'm coming for you Romeo..I promise'.

Wendy runs down a set of stairs, following Romeo's sent as quickly as she can. 'I'm coming for you Romeo..I promise'.

They all quickly arrive downstairs breaking the locks that held the door closed with ease before they were forced to put their hands over their mouths, the smell of blood quickly invading their senses. They look around before their eyes lock on the back of the room, their mates strung up to the walls, groaning in pain as their magic swirls in tubes leading to the machines.

"Levy!"

"Mira!"

"Lucy!"

"Romeo!" They all yell unanimously, rushing towards their loved ones, they quickly turned off the machines, taking out the IV's and remove the shackles from their bruised wrists. Their bodies fall limply into the dragon slayers arms. Their faces soften as they hold them in their arms, heartbeats barely audible to even the oldest and most experienced slayer. Wendy holds her hand over Romeo's head as she watches his face regain color slowly, she follows suit with the others to ease their pain. She had to start to heal them, they had no chance of making it otherwise. Wendy slowly began healing Romeo.

"..trap.," he mumbles in his pained sleep, his eyebrows creasing as Wendy pulls her hand away, shocked at his ability to be able to say anything at all it takes her a minute to comprehend that he just said. Her eyes widen a second later.

"The door!" She yells before the door slams and locks behind them.

"Well, I see that you've found my little puppets." Alexander's voice echoes from all around the room.

"Where the fuck are ya, ya fuckin' coward" Gajeel growls, his body now completely made of iron. Shadows engulfing himself and Levy.

"Now now, can't we talk nicely?" Alexander asks smugly as he steps out of the shadows in the corner of the room. The slayers glare at him, dark auras surrounding them all as their anger fuels them. They growl angrily as they stand up and move towards him.

"Gimmie one reason why I shouldn't turn ya into a chew toy?" Gajeel growls as the shadows Alexander stepped out of began to close in on them.

"Now..the reason you were here for originally was because I want your power, I still do. And if I remember correctly, I did say that I'd let them go if I gained said power." He says with a fake smirk as he realizes that as some point, Gajeels made its way around his neck.

"What makes you think that we're that stupid. You won't let them go" Laxus growls as he unconsciously runs his hand through Mira's long locks.

"True true, but either way. Would you rather me torture them more?" He asks with a smirk before gesturing to the shackles that are still on the wall.

"You've got 5 seconds, either you get up there, or I torture them with telepathy so bad that they'll never be able to look at you again."

The slayers look at one another cautiously, not seeing any other choice, knowing that he could corrupt their minds within seconds.

"Only if I can heal them first," Wendy says as she stares at her friends. "You can have my power as soon as I stabilize them," she says as she looks to the other slayers, all knowing that she'd have no power left after healing all of them.

"..Ugh fine. All so difficult" he says with a roll of his eyes. "Well I mean...your little girlfriends over here were easy, simple sleep spell took out the little minxes long enough fo me to do Whatever. I. Wanted" Alexander says with a dangerous emphasis on his last words.

"I swear to God if you touched a hair on any of their heads," Laxus hisses as he proceeds to lock himself into the shackles with the rest of the boys.

"Yeah yeah, turn me into a chew toy, I get it" Alexander taunts "That wasn't all that hard now was it, though?" Alexander asks with a smirk. kicking Lucy and Levy in the ribs to get them out of his way, drawing a dangerously low growl from the slayers and a gasp from Wendy as she quickly focused on the new wounds that he just inflicted on them. He'd be right to be frightened if he didn't have such good leverage. He walks up to the slayers, sticking the iv's into their arms and making sure that the machines were drawing their magic at dangerously fast speeds.

He kicks Lucy and Levy in the ribs to get them out of his way, drawing a dangerously low growl from the slayers and a gasp from Wendy as she quickly focused on the new wounds that he just inflicted on them. He'd be right to be frightened if he didn't have such good leverage. He walks up to the boys, sticking the IV's into their arms and making sure that the machines were drawing their magic at dangerously fast speeds.

"It should only be a little while now" he purrs.

* * *

Lucy stirs quietly, her head spinning as her vision slowly clears, black dots still peppering her sight.

"Wendy..." she mumbles quietly, moving to sit up before falling back, her groan covered by Wendy's hand.

"You're the only one awake so far," Wendy says quietly.

Lucy sits up and looks around before freezing as her eye land on Alexander, too preoccupied with the boys to pay attention to them. "We have to do something...the boys..,"

"We have to do something...the boys..," she mumbles as she pushes up onto her knees.

Wendy nods as she stares at the boys their faces becoming paler by the minute as they occasionally whimper in pain.

"I don't know if you have enough magic to summon enough spirits for a fight..." Wendy says nervously.

"It's okay.I only need enough for one spell.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect becomes complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **Urano Metria!"**_ Lucy whispers out the words, tripping over them occasionally as she goes. Alexander turns around as the lights flash behind him.

"What the.." he covers his face quickly, staying shielded fo a moment before slowly pulling his arm away and looking down at the blonde who was now struggling to breathe.

"She didn't have enough magic..." Natsu mumbles as Lucy slides back into the awaiting arms of Wendy.

Alexander claps slowly in front to them. "Wow!" he says with a snicker. "it's just like the grand magic games. you're so fucking weak." He kicks Lucy in the stomach causing her to double over and causing Wendy to fly back to the other wall.

"Don't touch them!" Natsu yells, fire lighting in his now tired blue eyes. "oh? and what are you gonna do about it?" Alexander says with a smirk as he reaches his arm back to swing at Mira.

"oh? and what are you gonna do about it?" Alexander says with a smirk as he reaches fro the knife and starts to thrust it towards Lucy.

"Solid Script- Guard!" Levy says quietly, holding up both her hands to manage to keep up the shield. Within second the shield fails and Levy's hands fall to her sides.

"I don't care how much magic I have to use..hell I don't care if its the last of my magic, You Will Not Touch My Family" she pants and she slowly staggers to her feet. Alexander looks at levy before shrugging and staring her down, a scream echoes around the room as she falls to her knees.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Gajeel screams as he pulls on the shackles. the screws bolting them into the wall pulling out as he pulls against them.

"oh, nothing, nothing, just making her relive the two worst days of her life. did you know that you're one of them?" he taunts as he takes a step closer to Gajeel, their noses almost touching. Gajeels arm shoots out and grabs alexanders throat causing him to yelp. the product of his brute strength pulling the bolts out of the wall and freeing his right hand from the wall.

"You really fucked up buddy" he growls as he turns his fist into iron and punches him in the face causing him to fly across the room. Gajeel quickly rips off the rest of his restraints and throws the iron into hiss mouth, roughly pulling out his IV's before proceeding to do the same with everybody else.

"Let's give this bastard what he deserves eh?" Laxus asks with a smirk as he walks towards Alexander who was staring intently at Mira, Lucy, Romeo, and the now balled up Levy.

"OI, don't even think about it" Laxus growls, all too late as he hears their screams fill the room.

"Wow.. that blue headed one and the white headed one really are fucked up, Blondies getting there but the boys still pretty innocent," he says with a smirk as Laxus lunges towards him and punches him in the face. Red flashes in his eyes as he uses Lightning Dragons Iron Fist. He throws punches at Alexander, not ceasing until Natsu and Gajeel grab his arms.

"Get the fuck off of me," he growls as lightning fills the air, making Gajeel's hair stand on end.

"Hey, we just want some too," they growl, for once having something in common as Gajeel shoots iron shrapnel at Alexander causing his to howl out.

"Todays the day that you learn to never mess with a dragon slayers mate," Natsu growls as he begins to beat the life out of Alexander, their respective elements making their hits even more violent.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's head spun violently as all her memories flashed before her eyes. She grabs her head as it feels like it'll explode before it seemingly stops. When she opens her eyes and looks around she can't help but gasp, she watches Gajeel mercilessly beat up Jet and Droy before bolting them to the large oak tree behind her. Levy never wanted to relive this moment, she didn't want to remember how Gajeel used to be, he wasn't like that anymore, he'd never hurt her, but there's a difference between forgiving and forgetting. She would always be able to forgive Gajeel for what he did, but she'd never forget, the scars on her arms from the bolts always there as a memory of who he once was.

"GAJEEL STOP IT, YOU CANT DO THIS..YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS ANYMORE, YOUVE CHANGED" she screams as she gets hit in the stomach by one of the multiple iron poles he shot from his arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't changed at all. you were just a piece of ass to get on the weekends and nothing more. Now that I realize I don't need you, I can end ou" Gajeel says with a smirk.

"no..gajeel you can't mean it..," Levy says so quietly that Gajeel wouldn't be able to hear without his enhanced senses.

"Mmm but I do," he says with a smirk before punching Levy so hard that she flies into the oak tree along with Jet and Droy. Hel lifts her up, bolting her to the tree before proceeding to draw his old guilds symbol on her chest.

* * *

'Lisanna, what are you trying to do?' Mira asks, unable to move from her injuries she sits on her knees and watches as Lisanna walks towards am out of control Elfman.

'Elf- Niichan, what's the matter?' Lisanna asks quietly, hoping that she could remind her big brother of who he is.

'It's your little sister, Lisanna...Have you forgot Mira-nee too?'

'You couldn't have forgotten about us, right Elf-niichan? Becuase both Lisanna and Mira-nee love Elf- niichan.'

'Come let's go home..'

 ** _"Lisanna no back awa_ _y, it_ _won't_ _work_ _"_**

'Elf-niichan' Lisanna holds out her arms with a smile, expecting Elfman to return to normal. She closes her eyes as Mira watches Elfman swing at Lisanna causing her go flying into a pile of rubble,

 ** _"Lisanna no! I told you it wouldn't work, WHY DIDNT YOU LISTEN,"_** Mirajane screams as she's forced to watch the terrible memory over and over again. It didn't matter that Lisanna was back now and that she got over that pain long ago, You can't forget things like that, no matter how long ago.

* * *

The men stay frozen in place, forced to watch the girls curl into balls, screaming at the top of their lungs as tears stream down their faces. They all knew what the girls were thinking of, they knew how bad they were shaken after those moments in their lives, knowing they had to relive those moments...they didn't know what to do.

"Gajeel what did he d-" Natsu begins to say.

"I dunno Natsu..," he says as he kneels down by Levy's side, cringing at the fact that he was able to do that to someone, especially his little Levy. He knew that she used to have nightmares about that night, ones that he wouldn't be able to help her with, having to sit as far away from her as possible as watch her cry it out, but those had stopped long ago. Having to be reminded of how much she had suffered...it was almost too much for him.

"Hey, kid!" Gajeel yells at Wendy as he blinks the threatening tears out of his now cloudy eyes. "Can't you put them to sleep or something?" he asks desperately as he carefully pulls Levy into his arms.

"Uh..yeah I think I can," Wendy says as she carefully lays Romeo down and rushes over to the girls side, placing her hands over their foreheads. Their tears slowly subside as they begin to relax.

"I'm low on magic so I don't think that it'll last for too long, we need to get them back home to Porlyusica," Wendy says as she makes her way back to Romeo and pulls his arm over her shoulder.

"Whos gonna take this bastard?" Natsu asks, his eyes flashing with anger from just mentioning him.

"I got him," Gajeel says gruffly. "Levy is tiny and I'm pretty big," he says as he carefully picks up Levy and puts her on his back, she subconsciously wraps her legs around his waist as he grabs Alexander by his collar and begins to drag him behind him. The rest of them carefully pick up their respective mates before beginning to walk. taking a slower pace so that Wendy could keep up, carrying a much heavier Romeo over her arm. Along the way Laxus calls Makarov with the news that they found them, warning him that they would have to have all four beds open in the infirmary and that Porlyusica should be ready for the chaos that was sure to ensue when everybody saw the girls and the man who did this to them. An hour of walking later and an unbearably slow train ride and walk back to the guild they burst through the doors, and much to their surprise it was completely silent. The girls stood together, dried tears staining their cheeks as they brought drinks to some of them men who were angrily muttering under their breath. Evergreen was crying into the chest of Elfman who for once was too worried to be yelling about how unmanly it was. Droy sat at their old table as Jet paced in front of him, going so fast that he left grooves on the floor. Erza sat with Master and Gray who was holding Juvia gingerly in his arms. He was the only one able to keep her calm enough to fight off the impending storm in the poor girl. As they walk through the doors everybody stands on the sight of Alexander, but Master was already ahead of them. Turning his arm into his giant form he grabs Alexander from Gajeel's hand and throws Alexander into his office.

"Anybody who dares to go in there without my permission will face expulsion from the guild. The magic council needs him alive so they can question him before his punishment is decided" he says as he stares pointedly at Erza, the dragon slayers, and the more violent members of the guild. The dragon slayers quickly walk their mates up to the infirmary, Elfman now carrying Romeo to ease Wendy's load, leaving Evergreen in the arms of the girls who were trying to calm her.

Lisanna sits in the arms of Bixlow as she sobs int his chest.

"They're gonna be okay...right Bix?" Lisanna mumbles into his chest.

Bixlow slowly takes off his mask to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"I dunno Lis...I dunno"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy awoke 2 days later. The guild was in a panic and some assumed that they would never wake up.

As Lucy's vision cleared all she could do was scream. Her throat ached and her muscles were sore but she had to have someone hear her, she didn't want him to ever touch her again.

The guild snapped out of their depression to stare up at the guild door. Natsu rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time as he did. He hadn't been allowed to stay in the room since it was so crowded with the beds, much to his displeasure, but he listened to Porlyusica since she said it would help Lucy get better.

"Lucy! Lucy! Calm down it's okay! You're home" Natsu yelled over her screams, holding her shoulders softly.

"No! Don't touch me! Fairy tail is gonna come! They'll make you suffer!" She screams, still in a daze from her torture.

"Lucy is me, Natsu..." he whispers quietly, taking his hands off Lucy but not leaving her side, watching her as she panics and pulls herself into a ball.

"N-Natsu?.." lucy asks in disbelief. She looks up slowly, a blur of rose hair in her face.

"Yeah Luce...it's me...we're back at the guild" he whispers as he slowly grabs her shaking hand.

"Where is he?" Lucy mumbles as she squeezes his hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Away from you" he promises, not wanting to tell her that they were in the same exact building.

Lucy nods slowly as she looks into his onyx eyes. Her eyes water as she looks lovingly at him. No words could describe how much she missed him. They hadn't been apart long but she needed him, she needed her dragon to keep her safe and now that he was here she knew he intended on doing just that.

"Lucy...I'm sorry!" Natsu says suddenly. "I promised that I'd always be there to protect you and not let any harm come to you but I failed..." Natsu touches the bandages wrapping around her stomach softly. "I failed and you got hurt...his disgusting hands were on you and if I could I would turn back time so I could save you but-" Natsu's rambles were cut off by a strong kiss from Lucy.

"I know you weren't there then but you were on your way and now you're here. That's all that matters" she says with a soft smile. "If you stay with me I'll heal...I promise I will" she says before kissing him once more. Natsu smiles back before squeezing her hand, not wanting to leave her side ever again.

"Is anyone else awake?" Lucy suddenly asks, her eyes wide with panic. Natsu looks down at the ground sadly.

"No...they'll be asleep for awhile. Romeo has basically no magic left so he's gonna be in a coma until that's fixed...Levy's also pretty low but she also has a concussion, some cuts, and is kinda malnourished. Mira is pretty good, though since she's got so much magic but, her cuts were a bit deeper so they're waiting for her to replenish her blood before they wake her."

"But they're all gonna be okay...right?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah Luce they're gonna survive..though Pirlyusica and Gramps are worried about you guys having some mental scarring..," he saying quietly. He knew what emotional state they were all in before all of this. He had grown up with Mira and Levy, he watched Romeo go from a kid to a young man, hell he hadn't even known Lucy for too long but it was still enough for him to know the majority of bad things that had happened to her. He was with her for the majority of them...hell maybe even the reason for them. He knew they wouldn't be able to take much more.. and that scared him half to death. He just couldn't help but think that if he had never met lucy that maybe she would have been better off without h-

"Natsu!" Lucy yells as she snaps her fingers in her face, finally pulling him out of his daze. "I've been calling your name for 5 minutes your eyes glazed over nd everything..it was starting to scare me.

Natsu smiled shakily. "Don't worry bout it Luce, I'm good. Just focus on getting better"

Lucy reluctantly took his worse for it, much too tired to argue with him about it in that moment. Natsu seemed to understand because he reached over and turned off the bright lacrima that was lighting the room.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, eh Luce?" he says as he pulls her covers up. "Everyone knows your awake already so you might as well enjoy the silence for a little while longer before Erza can't even hold them back' he says with a snicker.

Lucy smiles softly before nodding. "Tell everyone I'm doing well and that I'll be good for visitors soon..not the whole guild, though!" she adds quickly.

Natsu nods in understanding. "Don't worry Lucy, I won't let the whole guild in here anyways."Natsu leans down and kisses her forehead softly. "I promise I won't leave you again lucy...I promise," he says with sad eyes.

"I know Natsu...I...understand...trust you...life..mm..," Lucy mumbles as she falls asleep, her mouth opens slightly as he watches her face soften peacefully.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I totally didn't just speed type this whole thing because I felt bad for not having a chapter up...heh...Okay, so my plan so far is for each of the next chapters fro be one with each of the mates and their dragons so I suppose it'll be fairly fluffy in the next 3 or so chapters. Once again feel free to leave comments and criticisms. Have a nice night yall_**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been no more than 4 hours since Lucy was awake and had been moved into a different room of the guild so that she could have visitors without disturbing the others and Mirajane was finally beginning to stir. Lisanna and Elfman had made themselves comfortable to the best of their ability in the stiff infirmary chairs and stayed by her side day and night. The sun was just finally beginning to come around and after much convincing by Erza and Makarov, the siblings had finally fallen asleep.

Mirajane sat up slowly, holding her spinning head she looked over to a blur of white hair and blue eyes. Tears of happiness streaked her face and soaked the covering the cuts on her cheeks. Wendy had used her magic to heal the more life-threatening injuries and didn't have enough left to instantly fix her face.

"You're okay...you guys are okay.." she mumbles repeatedly as her sobs become slightly louder.

This woke Elfman immediately, he looked around in a panic shaking a sleep deprived Lisanna in his lap, thinking somebody was idiotic enough to break into the guild. His sudden movements jostled Lisanna enough to rouse her from her much needed sleep.

"Elfman! Didn't they tell you to be quiet while Mira was s...sleeping!?" She says alarmed as she stares at Mira, tears continuing to fall from her arctic blue eyes.

"Mira! You're awake? And crying?! What happened?" She asks protectively as she wraps her arms around her big sister, tight enough for it to seem that she would disappear if she let her go for even second.

"Nothing happened...I just...I'm glad to see you guys again," she says with a sad smile before her eyes widen.

"Wait where's Laxus?" She asks worried, the last thing she could remember had been Alexander talking about harvesting his power.

As if on cue lightning crackles around the room before he appears."I heard my name and some loud noises, Elfman do I need to zap you till you learn how to shut up again?" Laxus says with a smug smirk that caused Elfman to walk onto the other side of Mira's bed.

It was an extremely cocky look, even for him. He had been overwhelmingly cocky and easily irritable since Mira was brought in. No one decided to push him or scold him, though. The fairy tail wizards knowing that everybody had their own way of dealing with it and that his way was just by being an freezes as he stares at Mira, his eyes widen as he stares at her smiling face.

"He might pass out.." Lisanna mumbles with a snicker, earning a swat on the arm from her sister and a deep laugh from Elfman.

"M..Mira?" Laxus asks as he sinks to his knees next to the bed, his head buried in her lap.

"Mira oh my god...we thought we might have lost you..we thought we lost all of you..." he sobs as he begins to wet the sheets wrapped snugly around her legs.

"Mirajane Strauss..." Laxus says as he suddenly looks into her eyes sternly. "You are never...ever..leaving my fucking side again" Laxus all but growls as he looks into her eyes.

Mira giggled quietly as she runs her fingers through his golden hair. "Laxus you can't be s-"

Laxus cuts her off with a finger to her lips. "If you think I'm joking you're wrong..Mira, I can't loose you...I wouldn't be able to live without you...please Mira...I can't lose you." he begs as he all but stares into her soul with those sad gray eyes.

Elfman and Lisanna had left the room awhile through the couples touching moment. Elfman as to avoid throwing up since it was his older sister and Lisanna as to give them some privacy and scold her brother for acting as he did. All eyes suddenly turned to Elfman and Lisanna as they went back downstairs to the first floor of the guildhall. They hadn't been out of there in awhile other than when Kinana was too busy to bring them food or when they needed to grab Wendy or Chelia to help out and check up on the other patients, so seeing them was surprising.

"Guys!" Lisanna yells, grabbing the attention of even the loudest and most spacey members.

"Mira's awake!" She says as she jumps excitedly. Everybody begins to cheer loudly clinking beer mugs, or barrels in Cana's case. A few of the members begin to rush to the door of the infirmary, only to run into Elfman's large chest.

"No visitors! She needs sleep to get strong and manly again!" He says as he plants his feet. A few of the members pout, slowly moving back to their seats and sliding back into the usual rowdy fairy tail celebration.

"This is some sort of hope right?" Natsu asks Gajeel, trying to pull him out of his worse than usual funk.

"I guess so..." he mumbles as he downs his pint angrily. "I just want Wendy or that Chelia girl back in here to help get the shrimp better."

"I know you do but she needs her own time to cope about Romeo not doing well. She's been beating herself up about not being able to help him she hasn't even really let Chelia help since she's still in her protective mode. She's drained on strength mentally and physically, she needs at least another day" he says with a sad shrug.

Gajeel nods quietly as he signals to Kinana for another drink. He slouches back in his seat and stares out at the guild. Natsu has slid into a fight with Grey and Panther Lily had been out on a job since before this even started for the Queen of Extalia.

He needed her back..he would be damned if he let that girl go just because he was there too late. He had saved her countless times, but she was stronger than he would ever be. She was the light to his dark, the force that drove him, the one thing that kept him from turning into the animal that he used to be. She was so much stronger than he could have ever known back then. This girl wasn't a weakness to him..she was his strength. And he'd be damned if he lost that due to some asshole who wanted to get to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Another week had passed and now Gajeel wouldn't even leave Levy's side. His face was stubbly, his hair slightly greasy, and the bags under his eyes were getting bigger by the day.

"Gajeel..."Mira says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Mira had just recently been allowed to walk around to stretch her legs and the first people she had wanted to see were Levy and Romeo since she had already talked to Lucy.

Gajeel grunted in response, his eyes glued to the small girl on the cot, her heartbeat stronger than it was before but still slightly irregular.

"Maybe you should go home and sleep for a little bit..I know you care about her and you're worried, we all are, but you need to sleep," Mira says quietly as she looks down at the dragon slayer, hoping that he would get up and take a break for a little bit, she wasn't sure when the last time he had eaten was but she was sure that it wasn't recently.

"No..," Gajeel says gruffly. "I wanna be here when she wakes up, and I wanna be able to hear her heartbeat...it's the only way I know everything's okay," Gajeel says quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

Mira usually would have giggled at the dragon slayer for being so sensitive but she was just as worried for the small mage.

"Gajeel, you need to eat, there's no way you can keep an eye on her if you pass out from exhaustion and malnourishment. Wendy is downstairs helping behind the bar, I've missed helping out anyways. How about I get her to watch Levy for the time being. She can hear her heart beat too and she'll let us know if anything happens," Mira says hopefully.

" I don't know Mira...you shouldn't be working anyways, How would Laxus feel about that?" Gajeel asks quietly, hoping that his question would get the woman off of his back and leave him to wait for Levy to wake.

Mira smiles quietly at the large man. "He'll be fine with it. I told him I wanted to get up and moving again. And Gajeel how would Levy feel if you were doing this to yourself, you know that she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself over her. Go home. Take a shower, sleep for awhile. When you come back Levy is gonna be here, still perfectly fine," Mira promised with a smile, hoping that she had finally convinced the hard-headed man.

"You call me if anything. Anything. happens. I'll be back in 6 hours," Gajeel says gruffly as he stands up from his chair, cracking his back loudly. "And please...make sure she's safe..," Gajeel says almost inaudibly as he bends down to kiss Levy's forehead, staring down at her peaceful face for a second before walking out and closing the door softly.

"I will...I promise" Mira says with a sad smile as she sits down in the stiff chair.

* * *

3 hours had passed and the sun had finally gone down. The guild was now empty with an exception for Mira, Laxus, Romeo, Levy, and Wendy. Lucy had finally decided to go home with the help of Natsu, much to his pleasure. Mira sat in Laxus's lap half asleep.

"I told you not to work yourself so hard,"Laxus grumbled.

"I didn't even work that hard, it's just late," Mira mumbled into his chest.

"You went from being in a hospital bed to working and walking around for 3 hours straight. For now, I count that as working hard and it's not happening again," Laxus says matter a factly.

"Mmm..it depends on when Gajeel comes back," Mira says with a smile, knowing that Laxus wasn't happy with her answer. "He doesn't want Levy alone and he's only trusting me and Wendy for the most part," Mira says as she turns to look over at Wendy, who was currently grabbing some food before she had to go back upstairs.

"I know I know but still. Don't work yourself too hard, okay?" Laxus says quieter than usual, a bit of worry behind his voice.

Mira smiles softly, leaning in close to his ear. "I won't...I promise.." she whispers as she feels his tense muscles relax.

After a while, the guild had completely slowed down. Mira had fallen asleep in Laxus's lap and Wendy was asleep next to Levy and Romeo.

A scream echoed through the guild causing Laxus to shoot up from his seat, having to hold Mira around her waist so that she didn't fall.

"What the fuck?" Laxus growls as he looks around the hall.

"MIRAA!"Wendy screams the top of her lungs, dragging the half asleep girl out of her daze before she sprinted up the stairs to see why Wendy was screaming for her.

* * *

Levy shot up out of her bed in a daze, her head aching, and the cuts on her body pulling. Her eyes quickly shot to the IV in her arm, she pulled it out roughly, screaming at the top of her lungs as she did. All she wanted to do was go home and right now all the could think of was that disgusting man touching them as they begged him not to, shoving IV's in their arms and painfully draining their power for hours upon hours.

Levy was brought out of her daze by the screaming voice of Wendy who was frozen by her side before she quickly got up and began to work on her arm. Levy began to pull away roughly not recognizing who was touching her. Blood began pooling on the floor from her new wound as Wendy tried her best to keep her still so that she could heal her.

Mira burst through the doors with Laxus close behind as their eyes latched onto the scene in front of them.

"Levy..?" Mira whispers, shocked to see the small girl awake, let alone to see her fighting against Wendy.

Levy's head snapped up at the familiar voice though she was still trying to pull away from Wendy.

"Levy honey..." Mira says as she stepped up to the side of the bed, kneeling down slowly beside her.

"You gotta calm down hun...youre gonna hurt yourself." She says calmly as she slowly grabs her arm to hold it still. Mira turns her head around to Laxus for a second.

"Call Gajeel," she says quietly, hoping that he would be able to calm her better than the rest of them were able to.

Laxus nods before quickly teleporting out of the room, lightning crashing around the room.

"Gajeel?"Levy asked quietly, her thrashing slowing down as she looked up into Mira's eyes. Mira frowned when she noticed that Levy's usually bright honey eyes were now dull and clouded.

"Yeah Lev..hes gonna be here soon," Mira says quietly, still scared of startling the girl as she motions for Wendy to continue healing her arm.

Levy looks around slowly at the faces in the room before tears begin to stream down her face, the familiar faces of Wendy and Mira calming her slightly.

"We're in the guild?...and everyone's okay?..."Levy asks through her increasing sobs.

"Yeah Levy," Wendy says quietly. " You're home. You're actually one of the last ones to wake up, though Romeo is still in an induced coma so that he could heal."

Not more than a minute later Laxus and a disheveled Gajeel appeared in the room, obviously just having woken up.

"MIRA WHAT THE FUCK H..." Gajeel gets cut off when Laxus forcibly turns his head to look at a sobbing Levy, his eyes quickly shoot to the pool of blood on the floor. "how the hell..." Gajeel mumbles as his eyes widen at the immense amount of blood on the floor.

"How the hell..." Gajeel mumbles as his eyes clouded with threatening tears.

"Come here.." Mira whispers. "She needs you."

Gajeel walks numbly to Levy's side, still unable to comprehend that she was awake. He kneels down to her side as he lets the tears stream down his face.

"Hey, Shrimp..."Gajeel whispers, causing Levy to look down at him quickly with shock. His crimson eyes staring into her glazed over honey ones.

"Shri...Gajeel?" Levy says excitedly as her eyes widen with disbelief.

"Yeah Shrimp it's me..." He says quietly before grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly. Slowly Laxus and Mira leave the room, motioning for Wendy to do the same once the finished healing Levy's arm.

"Y..you're okay?" Levy asked quietly, squeezing his hand tightly as if he was going to disappear on her.

Gajeel chuckles quietly. "You're worried about me? Of course, I'm okay Levy, I'm more worried about you," Gajeel says as he reaches up and wipes the remaining tears on her cheeks off with his rough thumb.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier...I should have been there earlier to keep you safe... this should have never happened. I mean I promised that I would never l-" Gajeel was cut off by a kiss, not one of their normally rough ones. This one was slow and passionate, filled with love as they released all of the worry that they had in their minds.

"Stupid Gajeel," Levy says with a soft smile. "You couldn't have gotten there any faster than you did. I'm just glad that you came, to be honest," Levy says as she holds her forehead to his. "Don't you dare think of blaming yourself for this because it wasn't your fault, " Levy says, still squeezing his hand with all her might.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Levy...I wouldn't be the person I am now without you. I hurt you the most and you were still the first person to forgive me. You've always been by my side and I'll be damned if I loose you now."

More tears begin to stream down her face before she yawned quietly, drawing a chuckle out of Gajeel.

"You should go to sleep Shrimp," Gajeel says as he reaches up and ruffles her hair slightly.

"You just lost a lot of blood from thrashing around and you've got a concussion," Gajeel says as he eases her back down into bed, adjusting the pillows before pulling up the sheets.

Levy looks down at the pool of blood at Gajeel's feet. "Holy shit..," She mumbles under her breath.

"GiHee! I think that you're taking after me a little too much shrimp," Gajeel says with a laugh before kissing her cheek. "I'll clean it up, don't worry about it," Gajeel says with a smile.

Levy smiles slightly before grabbing his arm. "Stay here till I fall asleep?" Levy asks hopefully as her eyes begin to close slightly.

Gajeel smiles before pulling up the stiff chair and sitting next to Levy. resting his head in her lap. "Of course Lev."

Levy slowly falls asleep as she runs her small hands in his spiky ebony locks. "I love you," Levy mumbles in what had to be the cutest sleepy voice that Gajeel had ever heard.

"I love you too shrimp.. I love you too.." Gajeel all but purrs as Levy continues to run her hands through his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

4 more days had passed and they had finally concluded that Romeo had regained enough magic power that he would be able to allow himself to heal while awake. Wendy sat over his body, slowly lifting the sleep spell that she had tirelessly kept over him. A chair was slid behind Wendy as large hands pressed lightly on her shoulders.

"Sit," Gajeel ordered as he pushed it in closer to the bed so that she could continue her work on Romeo.

"Thnk you," Wendy says quietly, a yawn escaping her lips as she continued to wake him slowly.

"Wendy you should really take a break you now, you've been using your magic endlessly all week, you only went home once."

"No, he had to be awake first," Wendy says as she looked down at his peaceful face. Wendy had no time to grieve his injuries during the whole fiasco. She had been working endlessly on everybody's injuries, not that she minded, but it had been rough on it. Wendy had wanted to stand by his side through the whole ordeal, she wanted to be able to comfort him, wipe his sweat that drenched his face as he had the occasional night terror. She couldn;t stand how she had let this happen to him. Sometimes the rest of the guild forgot that she had the same dragon instincts as the rest of the dragon slayers. she was just as protective of what was hers, and the blue earring filled with her swirling magic that adorned his newly pierced ear was proof of that.

"Wendy..," Gajeel said as he squeezed the young dragon slayers shoulder. He recognized the look that she had in her eyes, he had the same look for the entirety of when Levy was unconscious and she couldn't stand to see it in such a young and innocent face.

"Don't blame yourself kid, there's nothin' that any of us could have done to stop this and you know it's true."

"I know Gajeel, it's just that...I need him to wake up..I need him to be okay." Wendy leaned over and ran her finger along his cheek, only to jump when he groaned and leaned into her touch.

"Romeo?.." Wendy asked quietly leaning in a bit closer.

"The very same.." He croaked, laughing quietly. Gajeel snickered quietly, raising his hands in defense when wendy shot him a glare that could have rivaled levy's when he dropped one of her books. Gajeel stood and left quickly before Wendy turned her attention to Romeo once again.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked nervously as she wrung her hands in her lap.

"Wendy I'm fine," Romeo says with a smile as he sat up slowly, wincing slightly as he did.

"Romeo you might not want to-" She was quickly cut off by a quick kiss.

"Wendy for the love of Mavis stop worrying about me. I'm more worried about you," he says as he holds her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Worried about me?" She asks curiously, knowing that he was the one who had been in danger.

"I can tell that you haven't slept in days," He says with a shake of his head before a smirk crosses his face. Romeo grabs her arm before pulling her into bed with her, earning a squeal from the small girl.

"Romeo!" She squealed, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her endearingly.

"Hush, you need sleep and I've missed you," He says as he pulls her close.

"Romeo I'm supposed to check on the rest of the injuries everyone has.." She wines, a yawn interrupting her complaints about a minute.

"Wendy. Sleep," Romeo says sternly as he closes his eyes, his voice getting deeper as he becomes sleepy.

"Fine. Just for-" Another yawn interrupts her. "-a little bit."

Wendy fell asleep as soon as she relaxed, snuggling into Romeo's arms as she enjoyed the feel of his steady breaths against her back, the steady beat of his heartbeat music to her ears. All was now well in the guild. All the dragon slayers and their mates were safe and sound, none sustaining any serious injuries. Wendy was now finally able to sleep in peace for the first time in a long time.


End file.
